The Yellow Box
by haunted-eternity
Summary: The next morning she found a mysterious yellow box under the bed, Gibbs tried to explain but he fell flat. Jenny/Gibbs.


Disclaimer: I dont own them... which is very sad. But I will deal with it.

* * *

He had been working on the boat, it wasn't completely done yet, it still needed a paint job, and a final finish before it was completely ready. He had been coating the boat with primer when her footsteps registered with him.

He heard her footsteps above him, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floors above him. He tracked her movements and knew the exact time she reached the basement door. He heard her descend down the stairs, and move to his side.

Turning towards her, he saw she had a brown bag with her, most likely dinner, a dinner at 11 o'clock at night, in their case.

"DiNozzo was placing bets as I left today" she said as she placed the take-out containers on the work bench.

"About what?" he asked, putting the top on the can of paint and joining her.

"Us, the agency, the dead celebrity pool, you know the usual" she said with a shrug of her shoulders and tucked into the spicy chicken.

"I don't even want to know how you know these things" he said, lifting the beef and mushrooms up to himself and attempting to eat it with the chopsticks.

"It's my agency Jethro. I know everything that goes on in that place" she smirked and stole a mushroom from his container.

"Abby, Ziva and Cynthia" he said.

"What about them" she asked innocently.

"They are your sources" he stated, looking for her tell.

"Maybe" she shrugged.

As they finished Gibbs had cleared the workbench of their mess, and Jenny had taken it upstairs to the trash. When she came back downstairs she was dressed in one of his NIS shirts and a pair of boxers with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail. She helped him paint the boat, every so often he would stand behind her and help her out, taking her hands in his and guide her, but when he realized it was just a ploy he stopped and cleaned up, taking her hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom.

--

She was looking under the bed the next morning, when she found a brightly colored box beneath it. Taking it out from under the bed, her eyes got wider as she read the title.

"Jethro" she called out to him.

He came back from the hallway and was at her side, glancing at her, looking at her eyes that held a mixture of emotions.

She held up the box, the bright yellow packaging, blinding his eyes, "what the hell is this?"

He smiled sheepishly at her, "I can explain" he said, reaching for the package.

She held it away from him, pushing him away from her. "You better have a damn good one."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the silver hair now standing on all ends.

"Well, see. Tony…"

Jen interrupted him, "Tony. You are blaming this" making the box move, "on Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

She shook her head, baffled but motioned with her free hand for him to continue.

"Like I was saying, DiNozzo bought all of the team Christmas gifts one time. And well, I got that." He said, shrugging, and moving to get the box again.

She anticipated him trying to grab it and moved quickly.

"Tony got you this. Would you like to explain that concept to me? Is there something you both need to tell me?" Jen was shocked.

"It was before you were at NCIS. I didn't think I would see you again" he said.

Jen stood, mystified by his casual words of the conversation. "So you are telling me, that you, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was given this box of honey dust for Christmas, by what, your boy toy?"

Gibbs looked at her strangely, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Jen?"

"You just told me you got this from Tony on Christmas" she stated.

"Yes, what does that have to do with DiNozzo being a boy toy" Gibbs asked, still confused.

"Jethro, do you know what you are saying right now" Jen asked, and put a hand on her hip.

"I'm telling you how I acquired a box of honey dust" he said.

"Do you know what honey dust is Jethro" Jen asked.

"No. And I still don't know why you looked like we were back at your first autopsy when I told you where I got it from" this time Gibbs approached Jen without reaching for the box.

She laughed at him, really laughed, and decided she was going to milk this out as far as she could.

"Well, according to the box…" she pointed to the directions and information and read to him what honey dust really was.

Gibbs looked at her with wide eyes, and saw the hint of laughter in hers.

"I still don't get why you find it weird" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro. Think for a minute with me, honey dust for you, from Tony. Where do you think my mind is at the moment." She leaned in and tilted her head, eyebrow piqued in his direction.

Gibbs thought for a moment, and finally realized what he had been saying to Jen.

"God, Jen! What the hell!" he pushed back away from her and looked at her mystified how her mind could get so dirty.

"Jethro, did you honestly expect me to do 'Gibbs-speak' when I had just woken up and you returned here with no shirt on. Honestly" she tossed the box that held the canister of unused honey dust at him.

"You should have known that Tony sent that to me by mistake" he said, catching the box.

"You don't say" she sassed him.

There was a faint beeping noise and both of their eyes lit up.

She shook her head at him and laughed while she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, needing her fix of caffeine before she started round two of digs at him.

He was left alone in his bedroom, and glanced down at the box, reading the text again.

"Hey Jen" he called out to her while walking to the kitchen.

She stood with a cup of coffee in her hand at the bar counter, another cup waiting next to her.

"Yes Jethro" she asked over the brim of her mug, hiding the smile that was on her lips.

"Think we could try this out sometime" shaking the box and replacing it for his cup of coffee.

She lowered her mug, and he saw the smile she threw him, and he knew she couldn't say no.

"Of course. I'll just have to thank DiNozzo when I see him next if it turns out to be good stuff" she laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

He dropped his head and kissed her gently in response.

"Great. It will fuel the bets even more."

"Hey, we might get more of the stuff for Christmas. Or new things" she smirked at his horrified, yet curious look.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Well, a lot of people have asked if I was going to write more, so I updated my profile with all the current fics and future fics. So if you are wondering what Im coming up with, look there. And please, be patient with me. For once, my grades have not slipped, which is an amazing feat for me. So I need to keep these grades up to get into the Medical Program at college. I thank you all for all your wonderful reviews and support. You guys dont know how much they mean to me. And if you want to, ocassionally bug me about a fic, or if you have ideas for one of the prompts, tell me. Id love feedback and stuff.

- J.


End file.
